A conventional commercial aircraft generally includes a fuselage, a pair of wings, and a propulsion system that provides thrust. The propulsion system typically includes at least two aircraft engines, such as turbofan jet engines. Each turbofan jet engine is typically mounted to a respective one of the wings of the aircraft, such as in a suspended position beneath the wing, separated from the wing and fuselage.
Prior to a takeoff of the aircraft, the turbofan jet engines are operated at an idle setpoint wherein the turbofan jet engines produce a minimal amount of thrust. Notably, however, the idle setpoint is typically set higher than would otherwise be desirable from a fuel consumption and thrust generation standpoint in order to allow the turbofan jet engines to accelerate relatively quickly when the aircraft is set to takeoff. While setting the idle setpoint at this higher level provides the benefit of increased acceleration at takeoff, it may result in the turbofan jet engines consuming more fuel than is desired and further generating more thrust than is necessary. The higher than desired level of thrust may result in premature wear of the brakes of the aircraft during, e.g., taxiing operations.
Accordingly, a propulsion system for an aircraft capable of operating with a relatively low idle setpoint, while still being capable of providing a desired level of acceleration at takeoff, would be useful.